Bliss I Don't Wanna Know
by Samantha Jean Pascal
Summary: One Shot Song Fic By Request. Can I really stay sober without him? Cody/OC


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing featured in this story, except for Sabrina Kendrick. The song is Bliss (I don't wanna know) and it belongs to Hinder. **

**A/N: Requested by x.Hardy.at.Heart.x so I hope you like it.**

**Sabrina's POV.**

_(I don't wanna know)_

_(I don't wanna know)_

_(I don't wanna know)_

I've been through a lot of shit in my life. I thought that things were gonna be okay when I got with Cody. Boy was I wrong. Things only got harder after that. Sure, it was okay in the beginning. He took me to the shows with him, introduced me to his friends, took me to dinner; you know the whole nine yards. That only lasted a few months. We've been together for seven months now and I haven't seen him in almost three of them. I miss him. I miss the way he used to hold me. I miss the way he used to tell me that he loved me almost a hundred times a day. I just can't do this anymore. He's on his way home now and I have to tell him the truth, I have to end this now before I get hurt.

**Cody's POV**

_I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink_

_I really couldn't care less what you think_

_Well I don't have to listen nowLive this day down_

_If I can't feel a thing_

Wow, I wonder what's got Sabrina so upset. She sounded really sad on the phone earlier. She says that she has somethin' she has to tell me and she has to say it in person. So here, I am driving all the way from the show in San Antonio to her place in Chicago. I know it's a long drive but I really don't care; I'd do anything for Sabrina. Sure, I've neglected her a bit here in the past few months, but I can't help it. I'm really busy now and I don't really have as much time as I used to have anymore. That doesn't mean I don't love her though. Sure, she's a few years younger than me, but who cares? I love Sabrina no matter what anyone says.

**Third Person POV**

_You might as well save your goodbyes_

_We can give this train wreck one last ride_

_I'm gonna have to listen now_

_Live this day down_

_If I don't make things right_

_I'll tell you one last time_

Cody had no idea that the words coming out of his mouth at that very moment were the words that caused Sabrina to cry herself to sleep every night. She knew Cody loved her, but that wasn't enough. She was in love with Cody, not just the idea that Cody was hers. As Cody pulled his car up to the tiny apartment he had know idea what was in store for him.

He knocked on the door expected to be met by his girlfriend's smiling face, but instead her tear-streaked face met him as the tears continued to fall from her perfect hazel eyes.

**Sabrina's POV**

_I don't wanna know it's over_

_So save your goodbye kissI_

_ don't wanna know it's over_

_Cause ignorance is bliss_

_I can hardly seeWhat's in front of me_

_Cause the vodka's running on empty_

_I can't stay sober_

_If it's over_

_(__I don't wanna know)_

_(I don't wanna know)_

_(I don't wanna know)_

_So save your goodbye kiss_

_(I don't wanna know)_

_(I don't wanna know)_

_(I don't wanna know)_

Cody came home a little earlier than I expected. I'd had a few drinks while I waited for him to try and calm my nerves, it didn't work. So now, I'm standing here crying barely able to see from my tears and slight inebriation.

"Hey, Brina, you wanted to tell me something?" he asks.

"Come on in and sit down Cody, we need to talk." I tell him.

"Okay." he replies. He walks in and sits down at my kitchen table. His hands folded in front of him on the tabletop. "So what's goin' on baby?" "What's got you so upset?" he asks me.

"Cody, you know I love you right?" I ask him.

"Of course I do Brina, and you know that I love you too." he tells me.

"I know, I know." I tell him. "But sometimes just knowing isn't enough." I wipe the tears from my eyes as I stand up from the table.

"Brina, what do you mean?" he asks as he tries to follow me. He puts his arms around my waist, but I quickly pull away.

"Cody, don't please." I tell him. "I love you more than anything Cody, you know that; but I can't do this anymore." I sniffle.

"Brina I-" he tries to say, but I cut him off.

"Let me finish." I say. "I can't live like this anymore, I can't _be_ with you without actually _being_ with you anymore." "It hurts, it just hurts too much Cody." I tell him. "I'm sorry Cody, but I have to end this." "It's over." "We just, we need to take a break for a while, it's been so long since I've smiled." I tell him.

The rest of the night is kind of a blur to me. I just remember him trying to fix us and me not wanting it. Then I passed out in the bedroom. What a way to end things.

**Cody's POV **

_I woke up with a heartbeat in my head_

_I reached for the bottle by the bed_

_I saw your side was not slept in_

_Cold sheets again_

_Remind me of what you said_

_We need to take a break for a while_

_It's been so long since I smiled_

_I don't wanna listen now_

_Live this day down_

_With you so drunk and high_

_So I'll say goodbye_

I can't believe Brina left me. I know things have been hard for us, but I could have fixed things. It didn't really hit me till I woke up in some hotel alone this morning. I can still hear her voice ringing in my ear. I still hear every word she said like a tape recorder in my mind playing it over, and over and over again. Wait, there was something different about last night. She was drunk, or at least she'd been drinking. That's not a good thing, Brina's a recovering manic depressive alcoholic. She's dangerous when she drinks, not to us but to her self she's public enemy number one. Great here come's her brother now, maybe we can fix this before it's too late.

"Kendrick!" I call down the hall.

"Yeah?" he yells back.

"Come here man we need to talk, it's about your sister.

He comes running down the hall as fast as he can and nearly passes right by me.

"Yeah what's going on?" he asks me.

"Meet me in catering in twenty minutes and "I'll tell you everything." I tell him.

**Sabrina's POV**

_I don't wanna know it's over_

_So save your goodbye kiss_

_I don't want to know it's over_

_Cause ignorance is bliss_

_I can hardly see_

_What's in front of me_

_Cause the vodka's running on empty_

_I can't stay sober_

_If it's over_

_I don't wanna know it's over_

_So save your goodbye kiss_

_I don't wanna know it's over_

_Cause ignorance is bliss_

_Now I know I can't stay sober_

_Cause you left me here like this_

_I don't wanna know_

_(I don't wanna know)_

_(I don't wanna know)_

_(__I don't wanna know)_

_So save your goodbye kiss_

Wow, who knew getting over Cody would be this hard. I'm trying my best not to think about him. That part is aided by the bottles of vodka all over the apartment. I bet you he's already told Brian I'm drinking again. I don't care. It helps me deal with everything, you know. So what if I nearly killed myself last time, who cares that was nearly a year ago. That was before I met Cody.

_(I don't wanna know)_

_(I don't wanna know)_

_(I don't wanna know)_

_Cause ignorance is bliss_

_I can hardly see_

_What's in front of me_

_Cause the vodka's running on empty_

_I can't stay sober_

_If it's over_

What the fuck there's somebody at my damn door. Who in the hell could that be. I slowly stagger over to the door. Much to my surprise my brother and my ex-boyfriend are standing there. Brian just barges into my apartment like he owns the place, and Cody picks me up and carries me to the bed. He sits down beside me and runs his hands through my hair. This is my Cody, this is the Cody I love.

"Sabrina Renee Kendrick what in the hell do you think you're doing!" Brian screams.

Here we go again heroic big brother speech.

I turn to Cody and I tell him everything I felt since he left. "Cody, I still love you I always will." I tell him. "I know I'm the one that ended things but I need you, you're the only reason I stay sober." "I can't do it without you." I tell him. He smiles and puts his hand on my cheek.

"You won't have to." he says. He pulls me in and kisses me the way he used to.

Now I know I'll be okay.

_If it's over_

_I don't wanna know_

_If it's over_

_If it's over_

_I don't wanna know _

**A/N: Okay I know it's not exactly what you were thinking but I hope you like it anyway. I even used both guys you were thinking of. Review please.**


End file.
